The purpose of this study was to determine steady state pharmacokinetics (PK) of oral mycophenolate mofetil in renal transplant patients. This was assessed by plasma profiles of mycophenolic acid (MPA) and mycophenolic acid glucuronide (MPAG) and area under the MPA and MPAG plasma concentration time curves (AVC) during the 12 hours after oral dosing. This study also determined if the PK of oral mycophenolate mofetil is affected by a standardized meal by comparing MPA and MPAG blood levels when drug is administered prior to or following breakfast.